There's Always Hope!
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: Christina Cade is Johnny's half-sister, She comes back, theres more going on between the Socs and greasers, promises break, and the gang falls apart slowly. Will things ever be normal again?  M for some language, violence, and maybe later chapters..
1. Back To Save The Day!

Just so you guys aren't confused .. This is right after "Johnny Dies.." And "Dally Looses it." And runs off . Oh and Christina is my characters , i do not own Outsiders and i am not S.E Hinton , kthanks , enjoy !

* * *

><p>I walked into a large crowd of doctors and nurses surrounded by my younger brother Johnny. Wait brother? Yes, thats right, well he's not even that younger than me, only by a few days. See, our dad cheated on his mom with my mom and it goes from there. But we understand each other since out parents are basically the same. He had stopped breathing and his pulse had stopped, they were trying everything, i could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks as i watched from a distance. When he needed me most, i left, not even wanting to come back for him. I ran away, and lived somewhere out there, where no one really goes.<p>

My tears were getting worse, my heart felt like it was being crushed, and anything that could define major amounts of pain. My hope was fading, when he started breathing again. They all backed up except for the doctor, i was still crying, he had been "Dead." for about 4 minutes.

The doctor glanced at me as i wiped my eyes quickly, "He's alive." He said, i instantly ran over to the bed, but started crying again from joy.

"Johnny. I love you. Don't ever do that to me." I said as i heard a husky yet weak chuckle come from him.

"Chrissy, your back? For me? And i love you too." He asked quietly. I nodded as i wiped my eyes. I saw a bright smile come across his face.

"You really didn't need too." He said, he had tears in his eyes, which just made me cry harder. Even though i was a few days old, i was the one who would take care of him when he didn't go home. I was the one who would always go get him some food with the little money i had. I was the only one who cared, well aside from.. Dallas Winston.

"But i d-did." I said smiling as i gave him a small hug, well it was more like an air hug, i didn't want to hurt him at all, or get accused of "hurting" him at all. He glanced at me, then looked around.

"Wheres.. Dally?" He asked, it hit me. Dallas would go crazy. He and Pony were here before me, which is when Johnny died. I guess i came a little late, i would have been here earlier, but i ran into some drunk Socs, a whole, jolly, car of them!

I skipped a beat, i was thinking over everything that Dallas would do when he would lose it. "Go find him, i'll be fine." Johnny mumbled weakly, i looked at him and nodded slightly.

"I'll be back in no time, Johnny. Don't die, okay?" I asked as he nodded weakly, i ran out quickly, and out of the hospital doors, nearly breaking my hand of from trying to open the heavy door. Then i quickly started running, there were cop cars passing me, i just fallowed them, i managed to keep up until they stopped. Dallas was still running but had stopped. The cops pulled out their guns, then aimed. It was all happening to fast for me to process! I have to do something!

I gasped when i saw Dallas pull out his unloaded gun, then aimed at the cops, i ran to the scene, they were about to shoot.. Until the first one shot him in the shoulder.

"Nooo!" I screamed, everyone looked at me, the gang came up a few feet behind Dallas, who was looking at me, his eyes were wide and he was almost crying. The sheriff glared at me and put down his gun.

"This isn't anything your involved in, ma'am!" He yelled sterly, do i really look that old! I'm 16 for Pete's sake!

"Well, you probably would have shot him! The gun isn't even loaded, Sir." I said, a bit loudly as i walked up to them, they glanced at Dallas.

"You know him?" The sheriff asked as i nodded. "Well this isn't going to stop him from going to jail for robbery." He said, my eyes dropped to the ground, then to Dallas then back to the Sheriff.

"If he gives it back, there's been a family problem thats not going so well, he lost it and ran out. He wasn't thinking!" I said quietly. Everyone was still looking at me, My heavy breathing was now shallow and i took quick breaths at a time.

"If he gives it back and pays for what damage he caused, he will only be locked up for a month unless you greasers have enough money for bail." The Sheriff said, and that was final. I nodded slowly as i glanced at Dallas. "Mind to bring it to us, and convince him to put the gun down." He said quietly, i nodded, then walked over to Dallas, he seemed frozen.

"Dallas.." I said quietly, out of no where, he hugged me, dropping the gun instantly.

~Flashback- 3 yeara ago~

"Dallas, promise me to pr-protect Johnny while i'm gone." I sobbed into his jacket, he was holding me close to him, tears were falling on my neck as he nodded.

"I p-promise, as long as you promise something else." He said as i pulled away slightly, looking at him.

"And what is that promise?" I said, choking on my own words, an effect of actually seeing him crying.

"Promise me that you'll come back, not for me, but for Johnny when he needs you most.. When i can't be there.." He said as i nodded, wiping my eyes, it was cold outside, it was dark, and the moon was full, and large.

"I promise." I said quietly as he hugged me tightly, then kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist as i wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and put his forehead on mine.

"I love you ,Tina." He said using the one nickname that only he called me, it was my favorite even though it annoyed the shit out of me when we first met.

"I love you too, Dallie." I smiled as we stood there in the moonlight, it was peaceful, and a memory that will never be forgotten even though i was 13 and he was 14. We loved each other, then i left in my old selfish wants, not even thinking about him or Johnny and how it would effect them.

"Forever and always." He said as he kissed me one more time before letting me go, i waved goodbye as i started walking away, that was the last memory that i had spent with Dallas Winston..

~End of Flashback~

"Your back." He said quietly, hugging me tighter, honestly i didn't even think he would remember me, i guess i was wrong by alot, i started hugging him back as he closed his eyes and his his face into my neck.

"For Johnny, he's still alive and breathing, he was dead for about four minutes, Dallie." I whispered quietly, as his head shot up as he smiled brightly, and hugged me tightly.

"You bring hope alive when its all gone, Tina." He whispered as i chuckled.

"Well i don't know why... But Dal, give back to money and i'll give you money to pay for the 'Damage' that you did, then i'll bail you out the next day." I whispered as he sighed nodding.

"Thanks for stopping me." He said quietly. Then looked at his should which was still wounded.

I sighed and glanced at him. "Now hand me the money." I smiled a little as he quickly handed it to me, i went back over to she Sheriff and handed him the money, he looked at me.

"Well, i guess he wont have to go into the cooler, since we did harm him when his gun wasn't even loaded, we'll let you guys off this time.." He glared at me to him, i reached into my pocked and handed him extra money for the 'Damage' he did. Basically it was just ripping a newspaper or magazine.

I shivered, i was wearing frayed, skin tight jeans with a black skin tight tank top to show how skinny i was and my perfect curves and bust. My hair was about as long as my whole back, it was black, curly like Johnnys, i had it in a side ponytail, and then was just wearing some eyeliner and mascara. I was about tan like johnny but a little paler since my mom is albino, i mean, she could pass for a vampire!

Dally took off his jacket as the cops just drove off and started dealing with another case, he handed it to me, his looks changed, he looked colder, i mean, he was tough when he came from New York and all, but when we were together it heart became for alive, i was the only one who could see past how cold he was, the only one who could understand why he was like that.

"Thanks." I said quietly as i put it on, the gang walked up looking at me, they really hadn't changed, Okay, they did, but i could tell who was who.

Ponyboy was shaking violently, but it had calmed down when i poked his shoulder. "Johnny is alive." I said as they all looked at me like i was a physio. "He was dead for like 4 minutes." I shrugged. They nodded.

"Well we better get headin' to the hospital, to see Johnny and take care of Dal's shoulder." Said Darry, Dally was bleeding pretty bad, i felt bad since i took so long to say what i did, if i didn't freak out, i would have stopped them in time so he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all.

We quickly left, I was holding his hand lightly as he held it tightly as i literally pulled him with me to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, Johnny was still okay, and everyone seemed happier than when i saw them at the park. I quickly got Dal into a different room since his vision was getting blurry. When they got the bullet out and wrapped his shoulder, he was out cold cuddled with the blanket and pillow, i stayed up all night, i would go into Johnny's for an hour, then into Dally's. Not even bothering to sleep, i convinced the gang to go home and sleep and that i would call them if something happened, which nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it ! See they don't dieee . (x . ALL HAIL CHRISTINA ! lmao , okay , so please check out my profile and yea ! xoxoxo ~Carli<p> 


	2. The Aftermath

Hello guys ! Got a twitter for roleplaying ! Its Christina Cade Twitter . com lmao . So find me ! I am also fallowing my normal Twitter account ! Okay lovely's , this is going to be short .. So sorry , but i'm busy , busy , busy .

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone talling my shoulder, i opened my eyes, but quickly closed them to the bright light, the sun in fact. I must have fallen asleep! Wait.. But which room?...<p>

I opened them to someone tapping my shoulder yet again! It was Dallas, he looked slightly freaked out, but he smiled and looked me in the eyes, i looked back and smiled a little.

"I thought you would never wake up ,man." He said, i looked at the clock, it was 7am. I groaned getting up slowly, then stretching.

"How ya' feelin'?" I asked as i sat next to him, he sat up and scutted over for me to sit closer to him. I did as he pleased and moved next to him and looked at the paintings on the wall waiting for a reply.

"Better." He shrugged looking at me, i yawned a little, i fell asleep at 6:32, so i got about half an hour of sleep.. Well not even.

"Good." I nodded as he nodded slowly. "Oh, i'm going to go check on Johnny-Cakes, Kaye?" I said standing up as he nodded watching me walk out quickly to Johnny's room, he was sleeping peacefully, no he's not dead cause he was breathing and everything. I watched him smiling, but was startled to feel someone behind me, it was Dallas, he was only wearing pants though. The nurse fallowed and pulled me out of the room as Dallas went and woke up Johnny, they chatted as i fallowed her to her office.

"My name is Evelyn, i'm their nurse, can come home today, will have to stay here for a while until he is fully recovered." She said, she was alot nicer that the other nurses her, she was young too, her office was small yet cozy. It was a bright blue with some dark blue stripes. The furniture matched the walls, there was a small blue couch, and a lamp on a small coffee table, then her files and desk. "Oh i also saw how you didn't eat anything today, already ate, he tried waking you up, but you wouldn't budge." She said, i nodded slowly and shrugged.

"I'll be fine." I said as she glanced at me, then poured two cups of coffee.

"The camera's were on all night, i can't believe you stayed up for that long, or they realatives?" She asked, i guess i didn't give my name to anyone yet..

"Yes, Johnny is my brother.. And Dallas is a close friend." I said as she nodded.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you this morning, he woke up a few minutes after you crashed, me and the doctor talked to him about how he was feeling and he brought you up." She said as i smiled slightly, she handed me the coffee after she had put some creamer in there.

"Thanks." I said as she nodded then sat down at her desk. "Why'd you pull me in here anyway?" I asked as she chuckled slightly.

"Well i thought i would give the boys time to chat, plus you need to eat something, your skinnier than your brother!" She said as i shrugged.

"But i don't want to be a burden." I said as she laughed, pulling out some toast from the toaser, and putting butter and jelly on them, then put them on a plate, and then handed it to me.

"Eat up now," She said as she made herself some toast. I ate in complete silence, and when i finished, i handed her the plate and smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said as i wiped off my mouth with a napkin and threw it into the small, pine colored trash bin.

"Your very welcome, now you can go visit you brother and friend." She smiled as i nodded, then walked out, closing the door. I quickly walked to the room to see them still talking, i smiled and went and sat next to Dallas.

"You'll be outta' here in no time Johnny!" He said as Johnny smiled at him then glanced at me.

"Yea, she said about a week or so, i know that seems long, but it could be worse.." I said, holding back a sigh as Dallas nodded.

"Thats.. Great." He said quietly as he yawned a little. "You guys can go, you don't have to stay here." He said closing his eyes as i shook my head.

"I want to stay." I said as Dallas looked at me as he got up.

"I gotta go get some cloths for tonight, you need anything?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Um.. Well.." I said as i thought, then shrugged. "Don't need anythin' right now." I shrugged, he nodded as he glanced at Johnny.

"I'll be back in 'bout ten minute." He said as he walked out, still shirtless. I smiled then got up and layed down on the guest chair, then looked at Johnny who had fallen back asleep.

I closed my eyes, maybe i should get some shut eye, it probably would be best. I yawned as i curled up and dosed off quickly, then had the weirdest dream.

~Dallas's POV~

I walked out, i really didn't even want to leave him or her. I was honestly suprised she came when she did, through all the times he needed her, she comes at a death situation and saves both of us. I don't even know how she does it! I quickly walked to the Curtis' house and walked in to see Pony passed out on the couch, Darry in the kitchen and Soda was probably taking a shower, everyone was passed out. I laughed to myself as i stepped over Steve and Two=Bit. Then walked into the kitchen as Darry glanced at me.

"Hey Dal, feelin' better? How's Johnny?" He asked as he looked at me from the newspaper he was reading.

"Um.. I'm doin' fine.. Johnny's getting better... Uh .. Hey i need a change of cloths.." I said, i realized i was shirtless as he nodded getting up.

"Yea, i'll get ya' somethin'." He said and walked over to his room as i waited in the kitchen, he came back with a black shirt and my jeans i left here.

"Thanks." I said taking them as he sat back down, i put on the shirt and yawned a little. "Well i outta be headin' back." I said as he nodded.

"We'll come visit once everyone's awake." He said as i nodded, then went back and walked out the door, and back to the hospital.

When i walked in, i went back to Johnny's room to see both Johnny and 'Tina' Out cold. They both had the same sleeping expressions on their face and they didn't make a sound. I smiled a little as i went and got an extra blanket and covered Tina, then sat in the chair next to her, and watched them, making sure nothing happened, and making sure they're safe.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! (x<p> 


	3. Catching Up

~Dallas's POV~

Is was dark and she was out cold, she had been sleeping longer than anyone i know, i was worried so i called in a doctor. He said she was very unhealthy, that she needed to eat more, that she looked like she hadn't slept in a while, it was kind of scary to me, they took her into a separate room, they were going to make her stay for a day or two, she didn't seem to happy about it, but hey, at least they were doin' it for free!

Johnny looked at me as i watched them pull her out of the room. "Whats wrong with her?" He asked worriedly as i glanced at him and shook my head.

"She's fine, don't worry, Johhny Cakes." I smiled slightly as i got a small glare from him, i rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, then i just fell asleep dreaming about her.

~Morning/Christina's POV~

I woke up in a hospital bed, it was around 1pm or so, the sunlight was in my eyes. I sat up weakly and looked around, then saw Dallas next to me, he smiled when he noticed i was awake.

"Mornin sunshine." He smiled as i laughed slightly and got up, then quickly took off the ugly ass gown the put on me, i didn't mind if Dallas would see me almost naked, i looked around for a moment.

"I need different cloths, this is.. Ew." I said as i threw it in the trash as he got up and went over and handed me my cloths that were clean.

"Thanks." I said as i put then on, he poked my lower back, he had noticed my tattoo i guess. It was perfectly written in cursive, the word _Angel._

"When'd you get this?" He asked still looking at it, then i pulled down my shirt, i was fully dressed now and i sat on the bed slowly.

"After i turned 15." I shrugged as he nodded slowly.

"I like it .. Why did you get it?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"Oh well, i guess i just.." I said thinking but was interuped.

"Well you are an angel, you saved me and Johnny." He smiled as he got up and kissed my cheek lightly, i turned bright red as he chuckled.

The nurse quickly came in and gave me food, i looked at it weirdly as Dal smiled.

"Eat it up." He ordered. I rolled my eyes. It did look good.

"No thanks." I muttered as i looked at it. It was chicken noodle soup with crackers.

"You know you wanna." He smirked at me as i groaned and flipped him off, he just laughed as i ate it slowly, it did make me feel much better.

"You havn't changed.. Have you?" He asked smiling at me, it was the cutest thing ever, he had an amazing smile. It was flirtatious and adorable.

"Just a little." I smiled as he raised an eyebrow and laughed slighly. "Have you changed?" I asked, i was still stuffing soup in my mouth and it came out all retarded sounding, i even laughed trying not to choke on my food, and swallowed so i could laugh. He was laughing along.

"Well, jail changes people, some events happened here and there, so just a little." He shrugged as i nodded.

"So tell me why i am in here?" I asked looking around. "Its not Johnny's room, and i know its not your room." I said glaring at him slightly as he looked at the ground.

"Well you were sleeping all day and you were looking pale, so i asked the Doc to check up on ya' , he said your unhealthy and that you need to eat more and sleep more, what were you thinking not eating?" He asked, he was talking ratherly faster than usual.

"Well, i ran out of food before i came back to Tulsa, and i did eat something since the nurse made me eat toast.. And i couldn't sleep cause i walked back here which takes like.. Two days.. Plus the three days of being on a train, i can't really relax on those things." I said quietly as he nodded slowly.

"Still, i don't like seeing you, well unhealthy." He said as he sat next to me, i glanced at him and smiled.

"Well now i'm back, so i'll be healthy again." I smiled poking his cheek, he gave me a death glare, but ended up chuckling. I giggled slightly.

"And its good your back." He said layed back closing his eyes, i smiled.

I couldn't say anything in response. Later we just talked about what happened while i was gone, and how Johnny got hurt, how he killed a Soc, and just talked about simple things, and what bugged us and how we've changed. Well, me and him always understand eachother, that's one of the reasons why we got along. He was layed next to me as i closed my eyes and cuddled closer, he was in the middle of explaining something but stopped as soon as i cuddled with him, he was tense for a minute but loosened up and wrapped his arms around me, he was so warm and he smelled like cologne. I quickly fell asleep, and slept like a baby. Dreaming about him, even though it was morning when i fell asleep, i was still tired, i guess i was overwhelmed about the whole Johnny and Dally thing. Well at least my brother and Dallas are alright..

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it ! (x , so yea , i'm really tired so i'll try and update it pretty soon (; .<p> 


End file.
